This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
To provide a heating and/or cooling effect, a compressor may be used in a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically, “climate control system”) to circulate a working fluid therethrough. The compressor may be one of a variety of compressor types. For example, the compressor may be a scroll compressor, a rotary-vane compressor, a reciprocating compressor, a centrifugal compressor, or an axial compressor. Regardless of the exact type of compressor employed, consistent and reliable construction and assembly of the compressor shell assembly is desired to ensure that the compressor can effectively circulate the working fluid through the climate control system.